Tank trailers drawn by trucks may be used to transport bulk materials, such as sand, water, oil, and other similar materials, from a source location to a destination, where the bulk materials may be put to use. Once the bulk materials are consumed, the tank trailer may be returned to the source location to be refilled and returned to the destination. It may take some time for the bulk materials delivered using the tank trailer to be completely consumed at the destination. It may be inefficient to leave the truck driver, the truck, and the tank trailer idle while the bulk materials delivered using the tank trailer are being consumed. Efficiently transporting bulk materials to a destination in a tank trailer is a challenge.